


Breathe me in like a cigarette smoke

by Kexxxey



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexxxey/pseuds/Kexxxey
Summary: Morty, I need your little ass!" he wanted to shout, but instead he just stood there in disbelief, greeted with an incredible sight.Morty was sitting on the grass and he was - to Rick’s enormous surprise - smoking a  cigarette.





	Breathe me in like a cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hoping it will help with my smoking cravings - honestly, it wasn't the best idea. Now I want one even more. Crap.

He was looking for his grandson for HOURS. At first, he thought that they boy is in his room, probably masturbating to alien porn, but he wasn’t. Even his usual place on the couch in front of the TV was empty. 

"Moorty, where the fuck did you go. We need to go on the adventure. Biiig adventure. The universe doesn’t wait for people morty, Mooooorty" he shouted, already pretty drunk. But even under the influence of copious amount of alcohol, he was pretty confident in his Morty - searching abilities. 

"Jerry, have you seen my g - grandson?" he asked the only other person in the house, as Summer was somewhere on a date and Beth working. 

"Yeah, he went out, said something about reading outside," answered him Jerry and frowned. "It’s actually pretty cold, right? And since when does my son read?" 

"Don’t worry Jerry,” Rick decided to cover for Mortys obviously suspicious disappearance," he’s probably in the garage trying to find some tech toys to cheat with on math test tomorrow.”

"Well, tell him that if he fails, he is grounded!" Jerry shouted after already disappearing Rick. He started playing the game on his ipad again, not questing why the hell Rick went outside instead of into the garage. 

The scientist looked around the garden, pretty sure Morty was there somewhere doing God knows what. The youngster was disappearing more lately, having some bullshit excuses and Rick could tolerate it to some extent, but his patience was slowly wearing off. He needed Morty RIGHT NOW. 

He saw a glimpse of yellow behind the bush, so he quickly walked over there. 

Morty, I need your little ass!" he wanted to shout, but instead he just stood there in disbelief. He was greeted with an incredible sight. 

Morty was sitting on the grass and he was - to Rick’s enormous surprise - smoking a cigarette. He was completely lost in his thoughts, not even noticing his grandpa, just enjoying the nicotine satisfaction. Rick couldn’t help but stare at his relaxed features, at his lips licking the cigarette bud. 

He was wondering what Mortys lips could do if they were licking something else. 

"Hey, kiddo, can you tell me what the fuck are you doing here?" Morty panicked, almost dropping his cigarette. 

"N - n - n - nothing Rick, I - I just…." 

"Cut the bullshit Morty. You sting of fags," the scientist laughed, "You really thing I would judge you? You saw me snorting K - lax, you can light up one in front of me," 

"T - thank you…" 

. "Don’t, just give me a ciggarete Morty. I could really use one right now." without a word, his grandson offered him one, still looking unsure of the sudden development. Rick took it in between his lips and took the lighter Morty was offering him. 

"So...you're not gonna rat me out?" 

"No Morty, Jesus. What do you think of me? I am not the one to tell you about the morals and stuff," Rick exhaled the cigarette smoke in direction of Mortys face "You do what you wanna do."

Morty raised the cigarette to his lips and breathed in. Rick couldn’t help but marvel at the incredible sight: his grandson, lying in front of him, with eyes closed from satisfaction.. He looked… Well, Rick had his dignity, he didn’t want to say that his grandson looked hot, but he already felt a warm feeling he knew too well spreading through his body. Rick always had weakness for the boy, he stopped trying to deny that fact long time ago, but seeing him like this… he wasn’t sure how much longer he can resist. 

"Look, Morty, we gotta go. The universe wont save itself…" 

"Rick, universe existed for thousands years without us, it can wait five more minutes. Anyway, are you sure you don’t want another one?" Morty handed Rick a pack, their hands brushing slowly, and Rick felt as if electricity went through his entire body. What was worse, Morty was still looking him straight into the eyes, apparently not willing to look away.

Rick was the first one who broke the eye contact. 

"Fuck, I need a drink," he mumbled and took out his flask, chugging the content until there was nothing left. 

"Gimme that lighter Morty," 

"No need for that," the boy simply brought his face near Rick’s, their foreheads almost touching,”Just light it up from mine,”

“Rick touched the tip of Morty’s cigarette with his own and inhaled, slowly, not wanting to back away from Morty’s pretty face just yet.  _ Fuck, how did I got myself into this situation,  _ he wondered. They were both staring at each other and shit, Rick didn’t want to, he really didn’t want Morty to see how horny he was, but for once in his life, he felt so small and obvious and he was sure that the boy knew just every thought going through his mind right now. Rick took the cigarette away from his mouth, noticing his hands are shaking. 

“M - m - morty, I…”

“Shut up,” Morty whispered and Rick could feel their lips brushing lightly, just before the boy brought their lips together with full force. Rick made a small, squeaking noise out of sheer desperation, but Morty didn’t let go off him. If the situation was different, Rick was sure he would be able to control himself, push Morty away and tell him how wrong this is, but in his current state, it was just a question off time before he gave in and kissed Morty back. He didn’t accept Morty’s eager kisses, typical example of teenage eagerness, but instead, he forced the boy’s tongue into slow, lazy, erotic rhythm that made Morty purr with excitement. 

“You taste like ashtray,” Morty mumbled into Rick’s lab coat when their lip finally parted. He was practically sitting on the man’s lap right now.

“Well, don’t kiss me if you don’t like it.” 

“I love it,” the older man was running his hand through Morty’s hair, trying to calm down the boy’s shaky breathing, placing small kisses on his forehead.

“Want to tell me what is this about, Mort?” he asked. 

“I couldn’t hold it anymore. I am… I am h - horrible person, Rick.I was so disgusted with myself, but recently it was all just too much and I - I stopped caring if it was right or wrong, I just knew that you have to know how I feel about you, I had to tell you…”

“You are right Morty, you are disgusting. I am too. We both...this is so wrong, but to hell with it, was there even anything right in our lives to begin with? I know a lot about universe, but people, relationships, those things, they are mysteries to me. But one thing I know - it’s Rick and Morty for hundred years, Rick and Morty forever. Remember?” 

By the end of Rick’s speech, Morty was crying. His eyes red, tired but wide with what Rick though was hope for better days ahead.

“I remember Rick, I do. You and me, forever. That’s how it’s supposed to be, right?”

“Right.”


End file.
